


What Are You Hoping to Find?

by RandoFando_Spoonie



Series: Peace, Love, and Ohana [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny packs a punch, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Steve still leaves, angry Grace, but not with Catherine, finale fix-it, happy Charlie, is it too late?, mcdanno, remorseful Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoFando_Spoonie/pseuds/RandoFando_Spoonie
Summary: Steve leaves Hawaii after the events of the finale, but Catherine doesn't join him on the plane. After a while Steve realizes what he'd hoped to find he had all along. Is it too late? Has the damage been done? (Rating changed because it didn't end up being mature. Whoops? Muses like to do that to me apparently)
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams & Grace Williams & Charles "Charlie" Williams Edwards, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Peace, Love, and Ohana [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748236
Comments: 64
Kudos: 158





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I am a relatively Newbie when it comes to Five-0, I only started watching in around September and binged -hard- for a while. I got up to Season 8 and started to struggle. I had to step away for a while after some drama in December. There was a death in the family in Jan and well we all know what a shit show 2020 has been lately. The only episodes of Season 10 I've seen are 10x07 and the finale for...obvious reasons. 
> 
> My Danny muse started bitching the moment the episode ended and after getting him, relatively calmed down cuz honestly it's Danno is he ever fully calm? We decided to fix it.

_What are you hoping to find?_ Danny's question echoed through Steve's mind as he got on the plane and put his carryon in the overhead. His answer had been _peace_ , but honestly, he wasn't entirely sure. He took his seat, got comfy and buckled in for the trip to the mainland. He'd bought a one way ticket to LAX and from there, he wasn't quite sure where he'd go. He had a one-way rental waiting for him too, one he could drop, with a full tank of course, at any rental location owned by the same company. He figured he'd get to LAX, get in his car and just...drive for a while.


	2. Heading Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has passed, has Steve found what he's looking for?

Six Weeks Later:

Steve was sitting in a truck stop parking lot on Route 66, the last six weeks had been amazing, except for one thing. He missed his Danno. Every time he saw something incredible, visited some place amazing, he'd turned to smile at Danny and the short blond wasn't there. They'd texted, occasionally video called. The team was fine, though Danny had taken a sabbatical. Cole and Quinn had apparently fit into the McGarrett and Williams roles fairly naturally, with Lou, Adam, Tani and Junior accepting their leadership easily.

Danny was, according to his last text messages, currently in LA with Charlie. They were visiting Grace while she had some time off from school. They'd rented a small house, though Grace still lived on campus. Danny had taken Charlie to DisneyLand, the Santa Monica Pier, and to Steve's surprise, though maybe it shouldn't have been, the Griffith Observatory.

Steve sighed, he missed Danny more than he thought he would. Maybe he should've known better, maybe he should've asked Danny and Charlie to come with him. He frowned, would they though? Would Danny have left Charlie if Rachel wouldn't let him come with them? Too many questions and he didn't know the answers to them, didn't know if he wanted the answers.

There was one question that Steve wanted the answer to. Was it too late?

He checked the gas gauge on his rented car, punched in address where Danny was staying into his phone's GPS app and got back on the road. 


	3. Almost there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's getting closer, but has he made the right decision?

The time it took to get to LA, to the house Danny was renting was too long. Way too long. It allowed doubts to creep in, was Steve doing the right thing? Would Danny even want to see him? There were so many unknowns that Steve was pretty sure he'd throw up or something. 

It was nearly two full days from the truck stop to LA, counting time to sleep, eat, take care of himself the bare minimum. No use giving Danny -more- to complain about. He pulled into the drive way just before lunch time and he was starving, for more than just food. He needed his Danno, he needed his family, if they even wanted to -be- his family anymore. 

He climbed out of the car, grabbed the six-pack from the back seat, and walked up to the door. He took a deep breath and before he could second guess anything else. He knocked.


	4. Catching Up with Danno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How's Danny doing? Does Steve get the reception he'd been hoping for? Is Danny even home?

Danny had been miserable since Steve left. He'd gone through the motions, did his rehab, but he just couldn't get back into the swing of things. He'd asked the Governor for a sabbatical and she'd agreed. Cole and Quinn had really stepped up in the time he was on the shelf and Danny saw no reason not to let them run with it and disrupt the new normal the team had found. 

Grace had a break from school so, with permission from Rachel, which Danny had been surprised to get, Danny had brought Charlie to Los Angeles. They rented a small house, Grace came over every morning for breakfast and then they'd spend the day together. Either playing in the backyard, playing board games or watching movies on the odd rainy day, or doing touristy stuff. 

Today was an at home day. They'd had breakfast and then spent the morning setting up an American Ninja Warrior course for Charlie in the backyard. It was almost lunch time and they were discussing what they wanted when there was a knock on the door. Danny blinked, sure he was hearing things, because they hadn't ordered anything and no one really knew where they were. He stood up and looked at Grace.

“Watch your brother.” 

Once Grace nodded and led Charlie back towards the course to make sure -everything- was perfect for him to “run” the course after lunch Danny cautiously made his way to the door. He unlocked the door, opened it and stared.

“Steve?” 

Danny was pretty positive the room spun, or it felt that way. Steve was standing at his door, was he dreaming? He wasn't sure. He was simultaneously the happiest he'd ever been in his life and the angriest. And so in a strange almost parallel to their first day as partners Danny hauled off and decked him.


	5. Not the Warmest Welcome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I haven't updated this one in a bit and I'm sorry about that. I have 2 H50 stories and 2 9-1-1 stories splitting my attention, plus a H50/9-1-1 cross over I'm working on too. I am hoping to start posting more regularly on all four, possibly five, stories but there might be gaps depending on when and how the Muse strikes.

Steve's heart leapt when Danny opened the door, God he looked so good. He was so happy to see him healthy. The sound of his name on Danny's lips was heaven. He was about to reply before Danny swung on him.

Steve rocked back as Danny's fist connected with his jaw, pain blooming as he stumbled back, just barely catching himself on the railing that bordered the porch he was standing on.

“Asshole!” the word exploded from the blond, who was shaking his hand out, leaving Steve stunned.

He'd expected Danny might be a little upset but this was...something else.

“Danny I...” He rubbed at his jaw, damn Danny still packed a wallop. “I'm sorry Danno.”

“Don't call me that!” Danny's blue eyes blazed with rage, “You think you can just _leave_ , take off for six weeks with occasional pictures, texts, and a couple video chats and then you can show up here like nothing's changed?!”

Steve blinked a few times, okay, he deserved this, he messed up, big time. “I don't think nothing's changed Danny, I know I screwed up.” He stayed where he was, as much as he wanted to pulled Danny into his arms and just...hold him, kiss him, something. “I never should have left Hawaii without you.”

Danny kept glaring at Steve, his hand hurt, but his heart hurt more. He clenched his jaw as Steve spoke and then his expression crumbled.

“No Steven, you shouldn't have.” He swallowed thickly and spoke the words he knew were the truth but he'd never thought he'd have the guts, or chance, to say, “You broke my heart Steve.”

Steve flinched, the breath rushed out of his lungs at Danny's words. God he was such an idiot. He took a very tentative step towards Danny, “Nothing can change what I did Danny, but...I _am_ sorry. Can I...” He paused his wasn't about him, not really, “Will _you_ let me try to make it up to you?”

Danny huffed, damn right nothing could change what Steve did. He frowned as Steve apologized again, glaring at the 'can I' and then he blinked. His brow furrowed a moment, watching Steve and the hopeful look on his face.

Six weeks or not, Danny couldn't ever really deny Steve anything so he stepped back and sighed, “You can try. Come on...let's get some ice for your jaw.” He looked at the beers in Steve's hand, “And those in the fridge.”

Steve nearly sagged with relief, Danny was letting him in. He nodded, “Yeah, okay.” He stepped into the rental, looking around, “Nice place.” He smirked at Danny, “You still pack a punch you know.”

Danny smirked back, “Of course I do. You've still got a steel jaw you know.” He closed the door and started back towards the kitchen.

Danny made a sound of surprise when Steve snagged his hand, pausing and barely breathing as Steve lifted is hand and pressed a series of gentle kisses across the knuckles of the hand Danny's slugged him with.

“Better?” he whispered and Danny felt his heart pounding.

He swallowed thickly, “A little.” His voice was hoarse and he was going to say something else but a high-pitched cry of pure joy burst from behind them.

“UNCLE STEVE!” Charlie's voice pierced whatever this was as the between them and Steve laughed.

“Charlie!” He set the beers down and crouched down as the blond boy crashed into him.

“I missed you so much!” Charlie hugged Steve tight.

“I missed you too Charlie.”

Danny watched his son hug Steve and felt his throat get tight. He shifted, grabbing the beers and heading for the fridge. He noticed Grace standing in the door way between the kitchen and hall, frowning. He passed her, not saying a word, his daughter always had a way of just _knowing_ things about her dad. Grace knew, without Danny having to say it, how hard Steve's leaving had been on him. She'd known for a long time that Danny was in love with Steve and she was okay with it. They'd talked about Danny's sexuality when she was a teen and Grace had been really understanding. Now the young adult stood, arms crossed over her chest watching her brother hug Steve and she was clearly not happy.

Charlie let Steve go and looked up at him when Steve stood, “We made a ninja warrior course in the backyard, you wanna see?”

Steve smiled, “Sure Charlie.” He grinned as Charlie took his hand and started down the hall with him. “Hi Grace.”

Grace arched a brow, “Commander McGarrett.” She said coldly, turning back into the kitchen, “Need help with lunch Danno?”

Steve blinked, Grace had _never_ called him Commander McGarrett, he figured Grace knew better than Charlie did what happened after Steve left Hawaii, even if she'd been in California for school. Right, so he had two Williams to win over. He could do that. He stepped into the kitchen as Danny turned with an ice pack in his hand.

“Sure Monkey.” He smiled at Grace and walked over to Steve. “Here.”

Steve gratefully took the ice pack and set it on his still throbbing jaw. “Charlie wants to show me the ninja warrior course out back before lunch, is that okay?”

Danny nodded, “Sure, but he's not allowed to _run_ the course until after lunch.”

Charlie sighed in that heavy, put upon way only children could really manage, “I know Danno.”

Steve's lips twitched, “I'll make sure he behaves. Come on Charlie.”

Danny watched Steve head off with Charlie, a sight he honestly hadn't been sure he'd ever see again and his heart ached at how 'normal' it felt, like before Steve had left and ripped Danny's heart to still aching shreds.

Could things ever really go back to where they'd been before? He wasn't sure.


	6. The Truth Will Set You Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny talks with Grace, Steve talks with Charlie. Grace confronts Steve over lunch and Steve finally finds what he's been hoping to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, right so...this story didn't end up anywhere -near- like what I thought it would. BUT I have a feeling there's gonna be a sequel at some point. I've changed the rating to reflect the lack of smut and violence, other than Danny decking Steve. So yeah...hope you've enjoyed it.

Danny sighed softly and turned to look at Grace. He sighed again at the look on her face. “What?”

She shrugged, “I don't know why you let him in.” She said, “Danno, I _know_ how hard it was on you when he left six weeks ago. _Why_ are you letting him back in?”

Danny frowned, “Everyone deserves a second chance Grace.”

Grace frowned, “You gave mom too many of those.” She commented, the young woman was starting to see exactly how badly Rachel had hurt Danny over the years.

“I know, but Steve isn't your mom Gracie. He seems genuinely remorseful.”

Grace sighed, “Alright, I'll try if he does. But if he hurts you again I'll never forgive him.”

Danny nodded, “Deal Monkey. Now let's make lunch.”

\- - - -

Outside Charlie was happily showing Steve the course they'd set up, talking about how excited he was to try it out after lunch. After a few moments though looked up at Steve, frowning deeply.

“Uncle Steve, why did you leave?” His brow furrowed, “Don't you love us anymore?”

Steve looked down at Charlie and then flinched, “Oh Charlie, of course I love you guys.” He knelt down and looked into the boy's brown eyes, “I left because I was hurting, my heart had been hurt a lot and I thought I needed to be on my own a while to let the hurts go away.” He sighed, “But I was wrong, because everything I saw, every time I was happy I wasn't as happy as I could have been because I missed Danno, I missed you and Grace.”

Charlie frowned, “I'm sorry your heart hurt. Danno's heart hurt too.” He said, “He thinks I don't know but I do.”

Steve frowned, kids were too damn smart. “I know. He told me how bad I made his heart hurt. If I could take the hurt away I would. I want to try and make it better now though. Will you help me Charlie?”

Charlie watched him and gave another sigh, “Okay. But if you hurt Danno again I'm never gonna talk to you again Uncle Steve.”

Steve blinked and tried not to laugh, nodding, “Alright Charlie, I don't want that to happen so I'm gonna work _really_ hard to make sure it doesn't happen.”

Charlie nodded, “Okay. We should go back inside. I _really_ wanna run the course but Danno said not till after lunch.”

Steve grinned, “Yeah, we better listen to Danno.” He stood up and offered Charlie his hand again. “So, are you having fun here?”

Charlie nodded, “Uh-huh! There's SO much to do! We went to DisneyLand and I got to meet Mickey Mouse and Goofy and Donald Duck and Peter Pan. It was so much fun Uncle Steve.” He sighed, “I wished you were there with us though. You make stuff so much funner and Danno happier too.”

\- - - - 

Danny and Grace turned as they heard Charlie and Steve coming in from the backyard. Lunch was ready and they set the sandwiches on the table, Danny moving back to the fridge to get drinks while Grace got the glasses.

“Alright Charlie, go wash your hands.” Danny spoke to his son.

“Okay Danno.” He looked up at Steve, “Come on, you been outside too, you gotta wash your hands.”

Steve laughed softly, “Alright Charlie, let's do that.”

Danny watched Steve and Charlie head off, sighing softly again. He couldn't believe how resilient Charlie was. Grace shook her head, Charlie was so trusting, just like she'd been at his age. She hoped he got to keep that longer than she had. She set the cups out and watched Danny get the drinks.

“I love you Danno.” She hugged him once their hands were free.

Danny blinked, “I love you too Monkey.” He hugged his daughter close as she looked at him.

“So, where's he gonna sleep?” Grace asked.

“I don't know, hotel? The couch?”

Grace nodded, satisfied with that. She took her seat, poured herself some soda water and waited for Steve and Charlie to come back.

In the bathroom Steve looked at Charlie, “What did you mean when you said I make Danno happier?”

Charlie shrugged, “Danno smiles more when you're around. Even if you're not _here_ if he knows he'll see you soon he smiles lots. And his eyes sparkle, his eyes don't sparkle anymore.”

Steve frowned, _You broke my heart Steve._ Danny's words echoed in his head. “My eyes don't sparkle anymore either Charlie, but I want them to. And I want Danno's to as well. Danno is real special to me and I should've told him a long time ago.”

Charlie nodded, “Good.” He finished washing his hands and dried them off, “Come on, I'm hungry.”

Steve laughed and dried his hands too. “Me too buddy.”

He followed Charlie back to the kitchen, pausing the doorway to watch Danny for a moment. He then stepped in and took a seat next to Charlie. Grace was sitting across from him so Danny sat next to Steve.

“Dig in everyone.”

Grace helped Charlie get his sandwich and once they were eating she turned to look at Steve, “So, why did you come back?”

Steve blinked at Grace, he wasn't surprised she'd asked really. “I missed you, all of you, a lot. I thought I had to leave to find peace but I realized...what I'd been looking for wasn't somewhere else, it was here...with you three. You've been my ohana for a long time now and I was a fool to not realize it sooner.”

Danny blinked, fighting not to tear up as Steve talked. Grace frowned, “Yes, you were. You hurt Danno, a lot. I don't like it when people hurt Danno.”

Charlie pouted, “Stop it Grace, Uncle Steve is sorry.”

Grace blinked at Charlie, “You're too young to remember this Charlie but mom said she was sorry too. She said it a lot but she kept hurting Danno and Step-Stan over and over. It was wrong.”

Steve cleared his throat, “It's okay Charlie. Grace is right, she and Danny have been in this situation before. It's natural that they'd be worried about being hurt again, about each other being hurt again. I can't promise that won't I ever make mistakes because everyone makes mistakes, but I _can_ and do promise that I will never leave again unless Danny wants me to.” He looked at Danny, “The truth is, I love him. I have for a long time and I should have said something about that a long time ago.”

Danny froze, the breath felt like it had been punched from his lungs. “Excuse me.”

He got up and all but ran from the kitchen. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't...how could Steve _say_ that? Out of the blue like that? He yanked open the front door and gulped for air, his head spinning.

Grace arched a brow at Steve, “You say you love him, now's the time to prove it.”

Steve nodded, “Yeah, it is.” He got up and followed Danny.

The scene that greeted him when he got to the porch made his heart ache. What had he done. He sighed softly.

“Danno?” He spoke softly, hoping Danny wouldn't deck him again.

Danny spun to face Steve, tears sliding down his cheeks. “How...how could you? Do you know how _long_ I've waited... _wanted_ to hear those words and you told my _children_ as if I wasn't sitting there?” He shoved Steve, who grabbed his arms and pulled him into his chest.

“I know, I know Danno, I'm sorry.”

Danny swatted at his chest, “Don't call me that!”

“I can't help it, you're my Danno, you've always been my Danno.” He looked down at at the heartbroken Detective, “I love you Danno. Let me show you how much?”

Danny wanted to be mad at Steve, he was still mad at Steve, but being in Steve's arms again he couldn't...not really. He shuddered when Steve said those three little words and before he could stop himself he nodded to Steve's question.

Steve groaned softly, thank god. He hadn't completely messed up. He gently cupped Danny's cheeks in his hands, thumbs stroking way his tears. He looked deep into Danny's eyes.

“This much.” He whispered before dipping his head and kissing him.

Danny jerked at the feel of Steve's lips against his, in the next moment he had two fistfuls of Steve's shirt and was clinging to him. Steve's arms shifted, wrapping around Danny, holding him close as he slowly, gently coaxed Danny's mouth open, losing himself in the feel of finally... _finally_ tasting Danny like this, feeling him pressed close, tongues sliding against each other. The kiss was long, it was passionate and it proved one thing. Both men loved each other, broken hearts or not, they loved each other. And in that kiss Steve found what he'd been hoping to find...

_Peace._

Fin.


End file.
